pokemon_and_hamtarofandomcom-20200213-history
Electabuzz
'''Paul's Electivire '''was one of Paul's most powerful Pokémon. It was with him before the events of When Pokémon Worlds Collide!. Biography EditEdit Even as an Elekid, Paul's Electivire was very strong, being capable of defeating Ground types using its powerful Brick Break. Elekid helped Paul defeat Roark, by knocking out his Geodude with a single blow and weakening Onix before being recalled. Despite being affected by Onix's Stealth Rock, Elekid still managed to defeat Roark's Cranidos. Roark was impressed by Elekid's battling skills, noting that it was a resilient Pokémon. Electivire is also the meanest Pokémon Paul ever owned, and is also the only one who likes Paul's harsh training regimen. Elekid evolved into Electabuzz during the Tag Battle Tournament and was notably the only one of Paul's Pokémon that evolved on screen. Paul then gave it to his brother to train for a while. During its time with Reggie, Electabuzz befriended Ash's Pikachu after Pikachu helped it in a battle with Team Galactic. Electabuzz later returned to Paul's team and was seen when Paul attempted to capture a Drapion. It was also used to battle Brandon's Regirock but was easily beaten. Electabuzz was used during Paul's six-on-six battle with Ash on the shores of Lake Acuity, where it used Light Screen to defend the other members of Paul's team and then fought against Ash's newly evolved Monferno and won. It also showed up to save Ash's Pikachu, Dawn's Piplup, and Barry's Empoleon from Team Rocket although it was captured itself and was rescued by Ash's newly evolved Infernape. After Infernape's evolution and it saving them, Electabuzz was happy for Infernape. Having evolved into Electivire in preparation for the Sinnoh League, Electivire became one of Paul's most powerful Pokémon. It was able to defeat Barry's Empoleon, despite Empoleon activating its Torrent ability During Paul's battle with Ash, Paul had lost five Pokémon, and while Drapion was able to defeat 3 of Ash's Pokémon in a row, none of Paul's other Pokémon can land a single KO. After Drapion is defeated by Ash's Gliscor, Electrivire is sent out, and while Ash wanted to send Gliscor back to its Pokeball, he stays out due to the type advantage. Electrivire uses Thunder with its two tails underground, which causes a storm of rocks to hit Gliscor, and he finished it with Brick Break. Pikachu was able to doge the underground Thunder technique with Quick Attack, and hits Electrivire head on. Brick Break and Quick Attack collide, creating a massive explosion, before Pikachu goes for a Volt Tackle, which activates Motor Drive. Ash anticipates this and counters ThunderPunch with Iron Tail, but in the collision, Electrivire is able to use his left hand for Brick Break, and knocks out Pikachu. Ash's Infernape and Electrivire used Mach Punch and ThunderPunch, which cancelled each other out, and Flamethrower and Protect had a similar result. Infernape hits Electrivire dead on with dig, but suffers from Drapion's poison that was inflicted via Toxic Spikes. They used Mach Punch and ThunderPunch multiple times, cancelling each other out, but after Flamethrower is blocked by Protect, Electrivire grabs it with its tails and zaps it with a powerful Thunder, which knocks it down, but this activates Infernape's Blaze. Infernape and Electrivire use Flamethrower and Thunder, and while Thunder is normally stronger than Flamethrower, the power from Blaze allows Flamethrower to score a direct hit, followed by Mach Punch. Electrivire tries a ThunderPunch to use against Infernape's Flare Blitz, but between Blaze, and the fact that Flare Blitz is almost twice as strong on its own, it wasn't much of a contest, and Electrivire faints, leaving Ash to move on to the Semi-Finals. Electivire is happy to have Ash's Infernape as its rival. Despite their differences, Electivire was proud to have a worthy opponent, rather than having someone it could push around. Known moves EditEdit Category:Pokemon Category:Characters